universeprojectfandomcom-20200215-history
Funding
Funding: Taken from the official website: Pre-Alpha: : Pre Alpha funding is currently being supplied by donations that are sent through payal and are tallied up by the website. Currently there are multiple reward levels that can be earned through donations and refferals. If someone you reffered donated, 1/4 of that money will also go toword you. : The Levels are listed here: :: With donations of $1 :: Every dollar you donate goes towards the purchase of the final game! :: With donations of $5 : :: You will get the basic 'donor' tag in the game to show that you helped make this project happen. :: You will also get access to the private beta test! :: With donations of $10 : :: When your character discovers the ability to make signs, you will have a unique looking sign (you can use it to advertise yourself). :: You will also get access to the first alpha tests! :: With donations of $20 : :: You will get a special 'gold donor' tag in the game to show that you helped to make this project happen (it will be a bit more noticeable than the basic donor tag). :: You will have access to every single pre-alpha technical demo we put out! :: Finally, you get the full game when it is released. :: With donations of $50 : :: When your character discovers the ability to make certain structures, you will have a unique looking building graphic (you could use it to have your business or home stand out). :: In the final game, the number of characters slots you're allowed to have on your account will be doubled. :: With donations of $100 : :: You will get a special 'platinum donor' tag in the game to show that you helped make this project happen (it will be one of the most noticeable versions of this tag). :: When your character discovers how to make certain types of clothing, you will have a unique set of clothes and/or armor that will be identifyably different in the game. :: When you start your characters in the final game, you will be given the option to start your characters near certain types of resources, and land structures (everyone else will only have the option to start near certain people, or to start somewhat randomly in the world). Please note that you will still need to discover the resources, understand them, and you'll have to collect them yourself. :: You'll have the option to opt-in on a Universe Project T-Shirt. :: With donations of $250 : :: You will get a special 'diamond donor' tag in the game to show that you helped make this project happen (it will be THE most noticeable version of this tag). :: At some point during the development cycle, you'll have the option to opt-in on a 1 hour (at least), 1 on 1 phone call with the creator of the Universe Project Later Development: : Later on in development there is plans for funding from kickstarter. This will come once there is enough tech demos for the project to look credible to the general public. There also appears to be plans for funding from indiegogo in the coming months.